Attraction
by The Silverclaimer
Summary: Gray is a man. Mystogan is a man. Men don't get attracted to men. Ergo, Gray couldn't get attracted to Mystogan. But who cares?


ATTRACTION

Silence.

People had never understood how much he values silence. They had been very much critical on his aloof façade and atmosphere, which always gives everyone the impression that he's no more than an independent mage, whose sole purpose of joining a guild was no other than to show-off what he got.

He has always been indifferent.

Always been distant.

Always been alone.

Yet no matter how others describe his lifestyle as plain boring, Mystogan knew there was more to his life than that.

He came to Earthland for a mission. A mission which doesn't give him any guarantee of survival and success. It was something which he had long been decided as part of his obligation as Edolas' prince. For him, the reason to life is defined by how well he protects humans against his father's devious schemes.

If being indifferent is an assurance for his comrades' safety, then he's more than willing to live his life in total solitude.

The last thing he would want now, was to get so attached with others, and end up hurting them instead. Mystogan had never, and will never, ever dare to do that.

Never.

"_Gray…."_ he muttered upon recognizing the 'all too familiar' figure standing in front, and handing him a piece of paper.

At some distance, Mystogan could hear the loud music accompanied by the joyous laughter of his guild mates. Surely, they're having one of the biggest celebration in Fairytail's history. Thanks to Natsu team's recent victory against the notorious dark guild. They could waste tons of money this night, and can still live for another 50 years of comfortable life.

"_Master asked me to hand this to you."_ Gray said, shoving the paper directly on Mystogan's hand.

"_If you hate the noise that much, you should've just gone somewhere else where you can't hear them, instead of staying outside."_ he added, averting his look at their headquarter's direction. _"Anyone who'll see you here would assume you're a total outcast."_

Mystogan remained silent and examined the sheet of paper on his hand.

A job.

He stood up and gathered his things.

"_Arigatou.."_ he muttered behind his mask, before attempting to leave.

Gray clenched his fists and frowned.

'_So, that was it? I've been called out to hand him that stupid paper, only to receive a monotonous thank you? The hell!'_ he thought in fury.

"_Going out again by your own? That must be very fun!"_ he sarcastically said, making Mystogan stop on his tracks.

Honestly, Gray didn't care if the other guy would go to wherever he wants. Mystogan could face a battalion of mages or die whatever way he wants while on a mission, and he still wouldn't care. Gray never saw the point of reaching out his kindness to someone who's not even willing to accept.

Well…at least that's how it was before.

That was before he found himself surreptitiously glancing at the taller guy's direction at those rare moments when Mystogan's back from his mission. That was before he realized how desperate he tried to stay awake when Mystogan uses his sleep magic to everyone. But most of all, that was before he felt how his heart loudly banged against his chest on those times when their eyes momentarily met.

It was outrageous, he knew. And Gray could've sworn he's ready to freeze himself to death, for even considering the idea that he might be attracted to their distant guild mate.

He was a man.

Mytogan is a man.

Men don't get attracted to men.

Ergo, he can't be attracted to Mystogan.

He had considered over fatigue, stress, poverty, and Natsu as contributing factor to his emotional dilemma. But he guessed those were just complete deviations from the real issue.

"_You shouldn't rely on your strength too much, you know. Power corrupts fast."_ Gray continued, eyes now fixed on Mystogan's back.

"_I will not accept jobs which I'm not capable of doing."_ Mystogan countered.

"_You have guild mates….just in case you forgot."_

"_I know."_

"_Yet you still choose to do things on your own."_ Gray pointed out. _"If you plan to do …."_

The black-haired ice mage trailed off when Mystogan faced him and held out his right hand to slightly touch his cheek.

It was a gentle touch, which eventually sent bolts of electric current on Gray's body. His mind went blank as he leaned in to the cold hand that touched his cheek, all the while trying to make sense to what was happening.

Mystogan was….

And then it slowly hit him.

Gray staggered as he fought hard to stand still on his ground. Sleep magic.

"_Mystogan….you….."_

He failed to finish what he was about to say, when he finally lost his consciousness as sleep overtook everything. His body fell limp against Mystogan's body.

The taller guy sighed.

Gray Fullbuster. An utterly vocal and loud personality contrasting his own silent and solitary way of life.

'_It would be nice to work with you next time.'_ he thought to himself.

He then guided Gray against the tree beside him, and let the shorter guy savor the rest of his sleep.

Mystogan smiled at Gray's sleeping figure, as he once against caressed the other guy's cheek.

'_If you only knew how hard I'm holding myself back from asking you to be with me always...things might be a lot different…'_ he thought with a sigh.

He then stood up and left.

He might be indifferent.

He might be distant.

But with a certain ice mage engraved on his heart, he knew he'll never be alone.

* * *

**Author's note:**

There you go! The product of my inconsistent, almost nauseating admiration for Mystogan and Gray Fullbuster!

I was like;

"OK, if I can't decide who I really like between these two, then might as well stick them up together!"

So…how was it?

Horrible? Impossible? Okay? Good enough? Cute? Outrageous? Cheesy?Bad?Wrong choice?Perfect? What?

I really need reviews!

Thanks!

Iku yo!


End file.
